videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Sonic Team Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Sega Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Amy & Cream is a platform game featuring Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit from Sonic the Hedgehog developed by Sonic Team and Azumanga Interactive, published by Bandai Namco Games, and co-published by Sega for the Bandai Extreme. Story Dr. Eggman is up to his tricks again to take over Mobius with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, and he kidnaps both Sonic and Tails. When Amy and Cream hear about it, they head on an adventure to save the two heroes and stop Eggman. After they defeat Eggman with all 7 Chaos Emeralds, Sonic and Tails are now free. Amy tells Sonic if he can finally merry her, but then Sonic runs off and Amy chases after her. For Cream's ending, she not only saves the two heroes, she then discovers her Mother was kidnapped too and is set free by Cream. Beating the game without all 7 Chaos Emeralds will give you a bad ending where Amy and Cream get a message from Eggman saying "Well done chicks, but you haven't saved your friends! Get all 7 Chaos Emeralds in order to save them! I'm waiting for you, ha ha ha ha ha!!" Then you get "Try Again" screen. Gameplay The gameplay from the classic Sonic games remains. Amy can now spin like Sonic unlike in the Sonic Advance games, and Cream's flying now lasts 20 seconds instead of 10. There are two bonus stages that requires a collection of rings and passing by a checkpoint: the Gumball Machine from Sonic 3 after collecting 50 rings, and a bonus stage from Sonic 1 (Game Gear/Master System version) after collecting 20 rings. Like Sonic 3 (and Sonic 3 & Knuckles), the game has a save feature containing 8 save detas. The Special Stages are similar to the ones from Sonic 1, getting to the Chaos Emerald without touching the goals. Except that it has teleporting orbs that will teleport you to an area so you can get to the Chaos Emeralds as quick as possible. Levels The game has 9 levels with 2 acts (with a mini-boss in the 1st act, and an Eggman boss in the 2nd act): *Zone 1: Mobius Hill Zone *Zone 2: Wood Zone *Zone 3: Beach Island Zone *Zone 4: Ocean City Zone *Zone 5: Green Ruins Zone *Zone 6: Haunted Castle Zone *Zone 7: Volcanic Lake Zone *Zone 8: Clock Work Zone *Zone 9: Death Egg Zone Multiplayer Mode It's similar to the one in Sonic Advance 2, two players race against each other to the goal. Trivia *The music from Sonic 3 (the title screen, invincibility, 1-UP, continue, and parts of the ending) is used in this game. The only exception is when you are Super Amy/Cream, it uses a new invincibility theme made exclusively to the game. Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games